Nubes y ramen
by JYue
Summary: Shikamaru no contemplaba las nubes, su mente estaba agobiada por una preocupación problemática. Una preocupación naranja y ruidosa. ShikaNaru.


**Nubes y ramen.**

Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, recostado la verde alfombra natural que cubre los alrededores de Konoha, lejos del incesante bullicio del traqueteo vespertino, Nara Shikamaru no contemplaba las nubes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído en un dejo de concentrado aburrimiento. Su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos y dudas, razón por la cual se negaba a mirar el firmamento sobre él.

Mirar las formas blanquecinas deslizarse en despreocupada danza por el largo escenario azulado era una acción demasiado pura, divinamente inocente como para ser mancillada por preocupaciones mundanas. Porque eso era lo que acosaba la mente del ninja con mayor coeficiente intelectual en el país del Fuego: preocupaciones. Una preocupación naranja y ruidosa.

El Nara odiaba en ocasiones ser tan buen observador, siendo esta una de esas veces. Uzumaki tenía alrededor de dos meses actuando distinto, apático en comparación a la común personalidad estridente del rubio. Los ojos del peculiar ninja tendían cada día más a perderse en el horizonte o mirar a las personas sin observar en realidad. Incluso en ocasiones le atrapó suspirando anhelante. Shikamaru se encontró dejando escapar un suspiro también. Algo estaba mal con Naruto, y hospedaba la sospecha de él tener relación con el problema.

La sutileza no figuraba dentro de las características mejor trabajadas en el repertorio de Uzumaki, así que pronto el ninja de las sombras percibió estar siendo evitado por el otro. Cada vez que por azar del destino terminaran solos en la misma habitación, el rubio se excusaría usando cualquier pretexto insulso. Y siempre que esto ocurría el Nara apretaba los dientes y cerraba las manos en puños, molesto.

Por qué le enfadaba sobremanera esa actitud era una interrogante aún sin respuesta, al menos no una que deseara aceptar. Sabía que de tratarse de cualquiera de los demás ninjas de su generación se habría encogido de hombros y olvidado el asunto. Mas Naruto no era cualquiera, era su amigo, un buen compañero, la única persona que podía hacerle reír hasta en las situaciones más problemáticas. Quizá ese era el motivo de su molestia, sentir que estaba perdiendo a un amigo, alguien que le comprendía, una persona especial para él.

La amistad entre el rubio y el ninja de las sombras surgió de forma casual. Una noche, tras concluir un pesado día cumpliendo encargos de la Godaime, Shikamaru caminaba desganado de vuelta a casa. A veces se preguntaba si fue una buena elección permanecer en el rango de Chunin, ya que la Hokage parecía obsesionada con darle el cargo de estratega para cada pequeño equipo que salía en misiones. Hacía el trabajo de un Jonin por el precio de un Chunin.

Siguió caminando, las manos en los bolsillos y mirada desinteresada, lamentándose de la oscuridad del cielo que le privaba de perderse en su pasatiempo favorito. A varios metros de distancia delante de él la luz del Ichiraku alumbraba parte del camino, dibujando en el suelo la silueta del único cliente en el establecimiento: Uzumaki Naruto. El ruidoso ninja pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en el lugar, conversando con el dueño que con el paso de los años se convirtió en buen amigo de éste. El Nara no era una persona entrometida, simplemente le gustaba estar al tanto de las vidas de sus ex compañeros. Conocer los hábitos de aquellos que tal vez en alguna ocasión estarían bajo sus instrucciones podía resultar útil.

Naruto persiguió su vida de shinobi hasta alcanzar el rango de Jonin. Ahora el joven de dieciocho años podía llevar una vida relativamente holgada en el ámbito económico, pero a pesar de esto se negaba abandonar el pequeño apartamento donde residía. Shikamaru apoyaba la decisión de Uzumaki, las mudanzas eran cuestiones fastidiosas.

Vio el instante justo en el cual el ruido de sus pasos fue percibido por el otro ninja, apenas una ligera rigidez en los movimientos del rubio con la duración de un segundo antes de continuar ingiriendo lo que Shikamaru asumió sería ramen. Él comprendía esa reacción, el instinto imposible de apagar en tu interior, aquel que te mantiene alerta sin importar la apariencia inofensiva de la situación. A veces se preguntaba cuantos buenos shinobis terminarían cediendo a la esquizofrenia por causa de tan estresante profesión, y si él se encontraría entre ellos.

La voz de Uzumaki rompió su hilo de pensamientos, Shikamaru no tuvo objeción a perder la idea. Observó al muchacho sentado en una de las sillas del establecimiento, agitando la mano para llamar su atención. Muchas cosas eran distintas ahora en Naruto, no obstante, esa sonrisa sin titubeos seguía igual que una década atrás. Ciertas cosas nunca cambian, como su propia manera simplista de ver la vida. Sin nada mejor que hacer el resto de la noche, el ninja de las sombras decidió complacer a su antiguo compañero. Además, la última vez en el día en que ingirió alimentos era cerca de doce horas atrás. Un poco de ramen en una noche de viernes no haría daño.

Al estar sentado junto al ninja rubio pudo percatarse de la deplorable condición que presentaba. Por la ropa rasgada y los rastros de sangre en esta pudo adivinar que Naruto regresaba apenas de una misión. La mochila en el suelo fue lo que le delató por completo. Según recordaba, él mismo hizo las planeaciones para ese escuadrón semanas atrás, colocando como de costumbre a Uzumaki como hombre de apoyo en el equipo. Seguro fue un día duro para el joven Jonin. Debería estar agotado, y sin embargo sonreía despreocupado, hablando a rienda suelta sobre tonterías. Un individuo peculiar su antiguo compañero de Academia.

Esa vez Shikamaru regresó a casa tranquilo, con la sensación de haber liberado tensiones mirando las nubes pasar durante largas horas. Hasta cierto punto, mirar el cielo y hablar con Naruto eran acciones semejantes: ninguna requería pensar. Sin demasiado interés, el ninja estratega volvió a tomar el mismo camino a la misma hora el viernes siguiente, y así fue como empezó todo. Esos encuentros dejaron de ser simples casualidades, sino reuniones de desahogo laboral, un ritual acordado en silencio entre ambos.

Hablaban de cualquier tema, trivialidades, nubes y ramen. El Chunin solía esperar con interés el final de semana para pasar esas pocas horas libres al lado de su buen amigo. De tal manera continuaron las cosas, los meses transcurrieron, los dos shinobis sentaron una amistad sólida. Shikamaru escuchaba las tonterías de Naruto, Naruto soportaba el silencio aburrido de Shikamaru, y todo parecía estar bien en el mundo. Y lo estuvo, hasta aquella noche.

Viernes, final de semana laboral, Shikamaru sentado en el Ichiraku, solo. El rubio nunca apareció. El Nara supuso que su amigo estaba cansado después de una semana difícil o una misión complicada, así que lo dejó pasar y cenó en silencio. Ya le vería el próximo viernes. Lamentablemente, esa vez volvió a cenar callado y sin compañía. Uzumaki no se presentó. El ritual estaba roto. Algo andaba mal.

Los cambios en el Jonin aparecieron en coordinación con las inasistencias de éste a los encuentros. El ninja de las sombras intentó averiguar la razón de esto, pensando que quizá se trataba de asuntos personales o alguna complicación durante las misiones lo que agobiaba al rubio. Sin embargo, los atentados del Nara fueron infructuosos, Naruto se negaba a hablar, declarando que todo estaba bien para después marcharse con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

De tal manera pronto se vio obsesionado, incitado a resolver el móvil de la huidiza actitud de su amigo. La mente racional de Shikamaru le exigía abandonar la cuestión. Prestar tanta atención era algo malo que sólo podía traer situaciones problemáticas. Si Uzumaki tomaba esa postura lo mejor por hacer era zanjar la relación. Después de todo, estar con Naruto era dispensable. O se suponía que así lo fuese.

La actitud inquieta del Chunin probaba lo contrario. Sus pensamientos tomaban la mala costumbre de escaparse de su control, volando en busca del ninja de ojos azules. El trabajo parecía insípido, inclusive más de lo habitual. Observar las nubes le tranquilizaba, mas no por completo. Y su mente continuaba en busca de respuestas, del por qué de tanto interés en el rubio, la causa del vacío en el pecho al pasar por la noche ante el solitario puesto de ramen, y la ira fluyendo en sus venas cuando Uzumaki le ignoraba.

Aquella molestosa parte racional en su cerebro fue la que encontró la respuesta, o parte de ella, y de inmediato comenzó a reprenderle. Shikamaru infringió uno de los principios de los ninjas, mismo que él se impuso por convicción: no crear lazos. La vida de un shinobi es incierta; su existencia puede ser efímera, muriendo en la primera misión asignada, o larga, sorteando las dificultades. Como sea, la posibilidad de morir permanece, presente a cada segundo, extendiendo su mano letal en la mínima oportunidad. La muerte era un enemigo despreciable, jugando con las vidas humanas como las presas previamente vencidas que en realidad son. Él sabía que tarde o temprano el destino le arrancaría la vida de un zarpazo, y a Naruto también.

Empero, no era la muerte lo que le separaba del ninja rubio. Y tampoco era sólo una amistad con Uzumaki lo que temía estar perdiendo, lo sabía demasiado bien. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, cansado. El viento le acariciaba el rostro, cálido como de costumbre en Konoha. La tarde era agradable, seguro las nubes se teñirían al atardecer de tonos claroscuros, un espectáculo hermoso que sabía no apreciaría al máximo.

La madre de Shikamaru solía decir que no hay que buscar las cosas, sino dejar que lleguen por si solas. Él solía odiar darle la razón, pero esta vez tuvo el impulso de sonreír ante la sencilla sabiduría de la mujer. Era redundante abrir los ojos para identificar a la persona acercándose, conocía a la perfección esa manera de caminar segura pero despreocupada, la fuerza más de la necesaria en los pasos al impactar el suelo. Naruto siempre hacía cosas innecesarias.

El cuerpo del otro shinobi ocupó un puesto junto al suyo, provocando un ruido indefinido al rozar tela con la verde hierba. El silbido del viento era el único sonido audible entre los dos muchachos, y a Shikamaru le pareció suficiente. Se preguntaba cuál sería la expresión de Naruto en ese momento, pero decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Con lo que vino después no había necesidad de nada más.

La presión sobre sus labios era leve, un roce de una duración demasiada prolongada para ser accidental. Demasiado prolongada para denotar arrepentimiento o un cambio de opinión. El indicio innegable de la restitución del antiguo lazo ahora con nuevas adiciones, posibilidades e indudable probabilidad de un fin repentino. Al demonio con pensamientos sensatos. Devolvió la suave presión opuesta contra él. La incertidumbre de los meses anteriores, la ira acumulada, se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro de previa existencia.

Los labios se distanciaron, los ojos se abrieron, las miradas se enfrentaron sin ser en realidad una afrenta. El sol moría con la tarde, proyectando luminarias naranjas y rojas en los ojos azul cielo delante de Shikamaru. El cielo ofrecía un bello panorama y, tal como lo predijo, él lo dejaba pasar sin deleitarse.

"Perdona por el retrazo." Dijo Naruto, sacudiendo el polvo adherido a sus ropas al levantarse. "Tenía asuntos importantes por resolver." Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de fresca alegría. "Pero ya lo resolví." Una sonrisa agració sus facciones. "Ya estoy listo para ir contigo a comer ramen ¿tú lo estás?"

"Seguro."

En verdad lo estaba. Quizá formar lazos terminaría causando sufrimiento en él, o un sentimiento de pérdida, mas Shikamaru quería experimentarlo. Sin sufrimiento, no puedes saber que gozas. Si el dolor no existiera, la felicidad tampoco lo haría. Lo importante era valorar lo bueno, consciente de su transitoria naturaleza, pero sin preocuparse por lo inevitable. Disfrutar las pequeñas alegrías aún más al reconocer su fugar existencia.

La noche del viernes dio comienzo, y los dos shinobis siguieron la ya conocida ruta hacia el Ichiraku. Un nuevo ritual daba inicio entre ellos, las cosas volvían a estar bien en el mundo. Nubes y ramen nunca se vieron tan bien juntos.


End file.
